Second fist time
by Iresol
Summary: Continued from Grief, a BHD fic, Sanderson and Hoot's Widow take the next step into their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note, All righty! I am on my brothers laptop, so I have no spell check. Sorry, I am going to check this but if I miss something, forgive me. I have just had two exams! I am like wound so tight it isn't even funny! So I'm gonna do some writing people. Bear with me people! Oh, and, since this is my brothers computer, there will be no naughty stuff, I'll write that chapter later ;) Enjoy and review!_

Sanderson walked through the house, his chest aching. Due to the storm that raged outside the house. It had been three months since he had gotten shot, three months since he had gotten home from the hospital in Germany.

"Diana...it's not in there," he called out, yelling for her as he searched the house for his shoes.

Barefoot, he couldn't go out shooting without his shoes.

The house was somewhat quiet.

Four of the five kids were next door playing in the mudd with Sanderson's kids.

Therefore, Diana had the washing machine, dryer, and dish washer running, while she ironed and watched a movie she hadn't been able to see.

Sanderson walked around the house, "Diana!" He walked in the living room and saw her ironing uniforms. She had given up on ironing the kids clothing. In the playpen infront of the couch was Daniel, teething on a plastic boat.

On the floor were his boots.

Sanderson looked at them, then Diana, he pursed his lips.

She looked up at him. Eyebrow arched, daring him to say something. Sanderson wisely kept his mouth. He instead told her while he looked her over, "I'm gonna be late. I'm going to do some training with the guys."

Diana nodded, "I'll make you a plate...what are you staring at?"

Sanderson couldn't help but feel like he was in high school. He couldn't help but look her over. She was in her saturday best. Jeans, a white button up guys shirt with the sleeves rolled up, socks. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun so pieces hung down.

"Nothing," he declared, making her roll her eyes.

Diana finished ironing the dress shirt and put it on a hanger, as she walked over to the doorway and hung it up on the doorframe. On her way over she playfully smacked him upside the head.

Knocking him toward the sofa.

Muttering, "Perv," as she walked past him.

Sanderson watched her walk over to the door and hang the shirt up, immediatly declaring, "I am not a perv." Under his breath he muttered, "I've seen what you keep in your drawer."

Hanger on the doorframe.

Diana spun, hands on her hips, she stormed over to him and demanded, "And why were you in my underwear drawer?"

Having no good answer, Sanderson looked up in her green eyes, "I'm pleading the fifth."

Again, she belted him upside the head.

Dropping his boots he cried, "Dear God woman! Stop hitting me!" He saw the smile on her face and cocked his eyebrow, "What are you grinning at? You find domestic violence funny?"

Diana shook her head, she ran her hand through his hair, messing it up. "You're so innocent."

He gave her a odd look, "You are the only woman I have ever met that can go from moods within a matter of seconds."

She ran her fingers through his hair again, then shoved him to the side, shoving him onto the couch. Diana walked to the ironing board. Thoroughly amused with how easy Sanderson was to play with. She watched him sit back up and fix the camos he had on. Memories of Hoot came to her mind, what Hoot would have done. Hoot wouldn't have cared about the uniform.

She grabbed a pair of pants and began to iron them.

Sanderson watched her, he watched her as she began to iron. He could see she was thinking about something, a smile came to her face. He knew she was thinking about Hoot.

Over the past three months he had been comparing himself to his late friend. He knew he and Hoot were polar opposites, he knew Diana was a completely different woman from what he used to date. Everything inside him told him it would never work. When he thought about her marriage to Hoot, he wondered how he could make it work. He wondered if they could make it work between them.

But then...he couldn't help but want her.

He glanced at the TV and saw she was watching "Gladiator."

Diana stopped her ironing and watched as Russell Crowe ran around in a skirt, with a sword, in the stadium.

"Good Lord woman, the man is wearing a skirt," Sanderson cried as he tied his boots.

Diana glared at him.

She then told him, "Look _Jeff_. It has been almost two years since I have any, ok. That is the most skin I have seen since Lambross mooned me. So zip it."

He watched her watch the movie.

Realizing she was just as needy as he was, he got up and walked up behind her, while she leaned on the ironing board.

He scooted up behind her, he slid his hands along her waist. To his amusement she didn't tense or stiffen, instead she leaned back into him. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Hmmmm?"

Sanderson kissed her cheek, then again, he kissed her ear, "You know...the kids are next door. PLaying in the mud. That means they'll be out there for hours."

Amused, Diana asked, "Sanderson? I didn't take you for a quickie kind of guy."

With his lips still against her ear, his hands traveled down her waist, runnig over her hips. "I'm not. But I can be late, I have senority."

Diana held his blue eyes, she turned around in his hands and laid her hands on his chest. Patting the green/tan/brown/black jacket down. "Sanderson, when was the last time you had sex?"

He thought about it, leaning closer to her, wishing he didn't have so many clothes on, he really wanted to feel her body against his. "Before I left for my first tour."

She nodded, it had been that long for her as well. She held his blue eyes as he told her, "You know the kids know, the base knows, along with the guys. If you wanted you could move into my room, if you wanted."

She looked at him thoughtfully, then she asked, "Seriously?"

With a nod Sanderson told her, "I mean, only if you're ready...if you want."

She moved her hands up and stroked his face. Thinking still, he could see it on her face.

Sanderson kissed her, softly.

His hands stayed on her hips, holding her close to him.

Making him late for the training exercise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note, Ok, I am back on my computer! Woohoo! Think of the corruption I can spread! The minds I can dirty! Mwahahahahahahaha! So this won't be like a 20 pager fic. But I just wanted to write this. And I need a break from my schoolwork. So review and enjoy._

Eversman noticed there was something wrong with Sanderson. Ever since he had gotten shot there had been something different with the man.

Eversman had been shot at before, so he understood how it could spook a person.

But there was something else wrong, something was going on with Sanderson that the man was not sharing. When the base found out about Sanderson and Diana, it had spread like wildfire. Eversman wasn't too surprised. He had seen had the two looked at one another, how they acted around each other.

The training exercise only confirmed it.

Rubber bullets had been used, the Delta Force had gone into a mock hostage situation at an abandoned school. Sanderson had led his team, the winning team. There had been three other teams that took part in the exercise.

Eversman noticed that every single shot Sanderson had fired had been a headshot.

He also noticed Sanderson was far more intense then before, he had also fired twice as many bullets as he usually did, and he gave one of the hostages a black eye.

Intentionally.

The older _seasoned_ Deltas didn't seem bothered, Eversman was slightly disturbed.

At the end of the exercise, Eversman walked over to his car in the full parking lot. The school was in an old field, a private piece of military land. He spotted Sanderson by his car, peeling off his vest.

Eversman looked around and saw one of his teammates throw his hands up, motioning for him to hurry. Eversman held his hand up, motioning for a minute. He walked over to Sanderson who looked up at him, "You did good tonight, Eversman. Try not to shoot another hostage though."

A blush spread over Eversman's face.

Sanderson then told him, while he set his vest down in his trunk, "Don't worry. All the other guys did it on the other team. Ed was supposed to act up to test and see what kind of reaction he would get from us."

With a nod, Eversman asked, "Yeah. About that, when I shot Ed…you hit the other hostage, who went to his defense. You hit him pretty hard. The man has a black eye."

Hearing the subtle gentle criticism in the form of a question, Sanderson replied, "At least I didn't shoot him."

Eversman was quiet, Sanderson continued, "If that were a real hostage situation, Ed and Ray could have gotten us killed. That was what they were doing…Matt, if you have something to say to me, say it. Don't pussy foot around."

Surprised by the bluntness, Eversman watched as Sanderson unhooked the earpiece from his ear and began to unclip the cord from his vest. "Look man, I have noticed you have been different since you got….shot. And then you know…what with you and Diana and all that. And then all those head shots and the hostage thing."

While he worked on dismantling his vest, Sanderson told Eversman, "I'm not re-enlisting unless I get a desk job."

The shock on Eversman's face worried Sanderson, enough he told the young Delta, "Look, it's different now. I don't want to make my kids orphans. I don't want to hurt her anymore. And…I'm starting to get tired of getting shot at by people I'm trying to help."

Eversman was still silent, until he managed to ask, "Did…did you tell anyone else?"

With a nod, Sanderson answered, "Diana, you, the people who need to know. Don't worry, I'll finish up the rest of my time as a Delta."

**Meanwhile…..**

Diana finally sat down, after being called in from her housework.

She had thought about ignoring the page.

Until she looked at the bills that needed to be paid, and thought about how they could use an extra hundred dollars on her paycheck. So she scrubbed up and pulled on her sneakers, she kissed the kids good-bye and went to the hospital.

Where there was a full E.R. with patients going out into the parking lot.

After four and a half hours on her feet, she collapsed on a rolling chair beside the receptionist, Keira. A young twenty something med student with blue hair.

Diana put her feet up on the desk, crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes.

Keira looked over and saw the bloody Nikes, "Di?"

Without opening her eyes Diana told her, not moving, "Don't call me Di."

Keira nodded, she looked over the nurse and single mother she admired, in purple scrubs that were spotted with blood from a trauma. "Well…your shoes probably have three diseases, get them off my desk."

With a groan, Diana took them down, but didn't open her eyes.

Keira looked at Diana, who was in her late twenties, early thirties, somewhere in there. She noticed she didn't have her wedding band on so she asked, "So….I take it it's serious with the Lieutenant?"

Eyes still closed, Diana asked, "What'd make you think that?"

"Well besides all the gossip from Army wives and daughters and girlfriends. You don't have your wedding band on." Keira told her.

Diana finally opened her eyes and looked at her bare hand. It had felt naked when she took the wedding ring she had worn for so long off. The wedding band Hoot had worked so long to pay for, but she knew it was time to.

Not long after she put her ring away with the things she treasured, things that belonged to Hoot and her father. Sanderson had taken his wedding band off.

"Yeah," Diana softly told Keira.

Interested, Keira asked, "So, is he any good in bed?"

With a cocked eyebrow, Diana looked at Keira, "Does it look like I have had sex? Have you seen any behavior out of me that would suggest I have had sex? The closest thing to sex I have had was…..when the stock boy goosed me at the food store."

"No shit? You two have been going out for like months…is he gay?"

Diana rolled her eyes and looked down at her shoes. They were bloody. She would have to throw them out. There was no hope for them.

Keira quieted down.

Diana glanced up and saw why, as Dr. Chris Dockery came around the corner with a chart in his hand.

She told him, "I'm going home at ten."

Chris looked at Diana, then his watch, "That's ten minutes." He walked around the desk and saw both chairs were taken. Diana quickly put her feet up before he could sit down on the desk.

"Congratulations, you and my daughter can both now tell time," Diana applauded.

Chris pursed his lips, he dropped the chart and looked to Keira, "Would you give us some privacy?"

The young woman laughed, "What? And miss this?"

"Why don't you go up to OB? They have a new nurse. She's really cute from what I hear." Diana suggested. She watched with relief as the frustrated Doctor walked off.

Keira watched with a smile.

Diana groaned and closed her eyes again, while her young friend asked, "He's still on your ass? Didn't Sanderson deck him like….months ago?"

"Yes. The man is like a STD, he just keeps coming back."

"Amen to that," Keira muttered, to which Diana lifted her head and looked at the young woman. Who shrugged, "From what I hear…I have friends."

Diana dropped her feet, "Well, I'm gonna sneak out before he heads back this way. If you need me…use a smoke signal."


	3. Chapter 3

Diana got home at the same time as Sanderson, she opened her car door and hung her feet out. Looking at her once white sneakers, which had been covered with blood, which had dried and turned her once white sneakers brown.

She looked at the sneakers as Sanderson came around her car, and hung in the open drivers side door.

"Another pair? Why do these people keep bleeding on you?" He teased.

Diana made a face, she then declared, "I think they're contaminated."

He smiled, then knelt down on the cold driveway and took out his knife. In the dark he cut the laces with his knife, which allowed Diana to simply kick them off. So neither of them had to touch the laces.

Diana then climbed out of the car and ran up the driveway with socked feet.

Sanderson followed her, seeing all the lights off next-door , which meant the kids, were all asleep.

Diana left the door open for him as she walked in the house. Too tired to do anything more then climb in bed, but she knew she had to take a shower. She wouldn't go in the nursery until she was clean.

Sanderson followed her in the house, he noticed her neck, "How did blood get on your neck?"

Diana reached back and her fingers found dried blood, she winced, "Don't ask."

He didn't, dressed in the camos he had left the house in, Sanderson hit the light switch for the kitchen.

Only then did he see how filthy Diana was, he knew he was dirty, but it had been a while since he had been that dirty. "Why don't you hit the shower first?"

Diana turned, she looked at him, then looked down at herself.

Seeing the dried blood on her clothes and skin.

Sanderson could see the painful wince on Diana's face, he could see pain on her face. Diana wiped her stained hands on her scrubs, only to find they would not wipe clean.

Sanderson walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Come on."

She let him lead her through the house, to the only bathroom in the house.

"Bad night," he softly asked.

"It sucked," Diana muttered, as he hit the light switch in the bathroom. The bathroom filled with light and she sighed. She knew the blood that covered her was not going to infect either of them, or she would not have let him touch her.

"How was your night," she asked, watching as he walked around her and started the shower.

The grunt he made told her all she needed to know.

Sanderson started the shower and turned to her, to see she hadn't moved from her spot by the sink. A part of him didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in the bathroom with her, even if it was on the toilet seat.

She really didn't want to be alone. So she asked, "Would you stay?"

Sanderson nodded, "Yeah."

She stepped closer to him, wanting to be touched, held. "Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, or be mislead. But I don't want to be alone. But…I am just not in the mood anymore."

To her surprise, Sanderson cupped her face with his hands, ignoring the small bloody handprint on her temple. He softly kissed her lips, "I'm not sixteen, I can control myself." Diana enjoyed the soft touch, she leant against his strong body, utterly exhausted.

He softly kissed her again, then lifted the purple scrub top up and over her head, and then the long sleeve shirt she had on underneath it.

Suddenly, it dawned on him, he had heard over his radio as he had returned to the base. "You worked that American Tour Bus accident?"

Diana answered him with a nod.

With gentle hands he untied the strings on her pants, and let the scrubs fall to the floor. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes. It had been something he had wanted for the past three months, the closeness. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He tossed the clothes on the floor.

Diana gently set her hand on his arm, "I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and told, "Ok. I'll be right in." She held his eyes and then went in the warm shower. She could have had the water a few degrees hotter, but she didn't want to burn him.

Diana stood under the water and let her hair get soaked. She let the warm water run over her body and watched the tinted water run down the drain. She rubbed her hands together and watched the blood come off in flakes.

She rubbed her hands together harder, wanting the blood off.

She wanted to forget what she had seen at work. But she knew it would be seared in her memory, it was one of the things she would never forget.

When Sanderson climbed in the shower he had a washcloth in hand.

Even though it was a small shower stall, neither of them minded. He picked a bar of soap from the shelf built into the shower wall. There were a dozen half full bottles of shampoo, body wash with various cartoons on the bottles, and seven different colored bars of soap.

Along with three Barbie's, two plastic boats, and a rubber duck.

Expertly, neither of them stepped on anything.

Sanderson lathered up the washcloth while she picked at the stubborn spots of blood. Finally he ran his hand over her back, Diana glanced up, he softly told her, "Close your eyes."

With complete trust she listened.

The soapy washcloth ran over her face, Sanderson gently rubbed her face until it was clean, then her ears and neck. He cupped his hands with water and gently splashed the pinkish brown suds from her face.

When he began to scrub her hands she opened her eyes and watched.

She watched the way he gently scrubbed her hands, wrists and arms. With slow soothing motions. Then her chest, breasts, and waist. When he came to her back he didn't walk around her, instead, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her and cleaned her back.

Diana closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She enjoyed the soft feel of his skin, something she had never felt. She found she fit nicely against his chest. He was taller then her, but about the same height as Hoot. Just not as broad across the shoulders and chest.

When Sanderson finished with her back he didn't want to move.

He didn't want her to move away from him, so he whispered in her ear, "Move with me."

Together, they turned, so her back was under the water.

Sanderson wrung out the cloth and began to run it over her waist. Diana closed her eyes, she waited until he was finished till she opened them. She took the washcloth from him, "Let me."

Sanderson watched her take a bar of soap from the side of the shower, he watched her lather the washcloth up, and then put the soap back.

Her hands were much more skilled then his, while she was gentle, she was also a beautiful woman touching him in the shower. Diana took her time running the soft cloth over every inch of his stomach. Every muscle and scar.

When she got to his back she found the muscles were tight.

Both tentively, and expertly, she began to knead the tight muscles. When she heard the soft moans coming from him she was glad she remembered everything from the massage classes she took in college. Expertly she massaged and loosened the tight muscles in his back and neck, and then shoulders.

When she finished, Diana fell forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back.

Simply enjoying the feel and smell of his skin.

Only when the water run cold did they climb out of the shower. Sanderson wrapped a towel around Diana, and then went in the bedroom to get her pajamas. He went through his dresser and found a grey t-shirt that didn't have any holes, and a pair of boxers he had gotten for Christmas as a joke from his cousin. They were covered with a green camoflaudged pattern.

Before he went in the bathroom he pulled on a pair of blue sweatpants. Just to be safe.

He had kept himself under control in the shower, but only because he was more concerned with comforting her. He found a plastic bag in his trash bin, which he brought with him into the bathroom.

Just in time to see Diana begin to dry her hair.

She glanced up at him and smiled, her face was tired. He put the pajamas for her on the counter, then began to collect her bloody work clothes, "Did you want anything from the kitchen? I'm gonna go toss this in the garage and lock the house up."

Diana shook her head, she watched him stand up and look over at her. Sanderson leant over and kissed her temple, "My back feels better then it has felt in months."

The first smile he had seen since she came over came over her face. It made him feel great, that smile alone made his night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in his work clothes Sanderson stormed down the halls of the civilian school, less then pleased. Not only had he been called off the shooting range for an emergency, the principal had refused to allow Diana to bring his son home.

Sanderson was not a happy Delta.

He had a fifteen-minute drive from the base and plenty of time to simmer.

Sanderson came to a stop and opened the door to the principal's office, he stepped inside and saw his son seated in a chair, looking just as happy as his father. Jordan looked up at his fully dressed father, "Hi dad."

"Can I help you sir?"

With a look at the elderly woman with thick glasses and floral dress, Sanderson told her, "Get the principal out here. Right Now."

She began to speak up, Sanderson glared at her, "I had to leave the base. I have shooting to do…in ten minutes my ass is to be on base. Get him out here now or all of my children will be pulled out of this school."

Jordan began to swing his legs, nervously.

He looked up as his Dad took a seat beside him, "I'm sorry dad, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Sanderson put his hand on his son's knee, "It's ok. I will come and pick you up wherever or whenever you need."

With a small smile Jordan added, "Unless you're out of the country."

"Yeah."

"So who'd you hit?"

"Brad Thompson."

"And who told you it's ok to hit people?"

Jordan was quiet a minute, then he told his father, "Uncle Hoot."

Stunned, Sanderson was grateful when he saw the new principal. He stood up and looked at the young twenty something principal fresh out of college.

Looking between the young olive skinned bright-eyed boy and the blonde haired blue-eyed man, he asked, "Are you Jordan Sanderson's father?"

Suddenly annoyed, Sanderson spat, "No I'm his damn bible study teacher!"

"Sir…please calm down, there is no need for raised voices."

Sanderson narrowed his eyes, then growled, "You have better had a very good reason for not allowing his aunt, who I signed off on, take my son home? And you better have a very good reason."

"There was a fire in our record room. I need you to fill out information for both your children for me."

"Can I do that and send the forms back to school with him? Or come in another day? I have to get back to work."

"No."

With a deep breath, Sanderson then asked, "Can I come by tomorrow then?"

"That would be fine. I will need proof that you are Jordan's father."

Both Sanderson's eyebrows rose, Jordan spoke up, "He is my dad."

"I'll need some photo proof."

As Jordan got up, Sanderson dug in his olive green pants for an id. Jordan stuck his tongue out at the new principal.

Sanderson then gave the principal his military id.

The principal looked from Sanderson's id and then Jordan, who spoke up, "Dude, stop looking at me like that my mom is dead, ok, Alex and I look like her."

At that remark the principal quickly handed Sanderson his id back and forced a smile, "Ok. Well, I'll expect you tomorrow. Also, Jordan told me you live with Diana Gibson, mother of Rachael and Robin Gibson."

"Yes. I'll tell her, lucky you."

**Later that evening….**

Diana was in the kitchen doing dishes when she heard Sanderson pull into the drive.

Dinner had been a pizza kit, which meant there were no leftovers.

When Jordan came in the house he held a take out bag, excited beyond all measures. He gave Diana the bag and began to talk quickly, "Dad took me to work with him! I got to watch Dad and Uncle Matt and his team train! And then they used live bullets and then they blew up doors! And then, I got to watch they take over a house. Where are Alex and Robin? I wanna tell them!"

Diana took the bag and pointed up, "Alex is in the shower and Robin is in her room cleaning. Did you do your homework with your father?"

"Uh-huh. Is there any pizza left?"

Diana put the bag in the fridge and watched as Sanderson walked past the kitchen window. His work bag in one hand and Jordan's backpack in his other.

"No. Did you father check your homework?"

"No, but his CO did."

Diana cocked an eyebrow, "Alexander?"

Jordan grabbed a cookie from a cracked Garfield Cookie Jar, "Yep. It's all done. Where's Daniel?"

Diana pointed up, "Nursery."

Sanderson came in the house and Jordan raced from the room and Diana yelled, "No funny business! I just put him down and I have the baby monitor!" Sanderson put Jordan's bag on the counter and his bag gently on the floor, he crept up behind Diana and kissed her neck.

"You smell like artichokes and spinach…and olives."

Quickly, Diana turned and kissed him. Sliding her fingers through his hair she pulled him closer, pushing him back into the kitchen counter. Her kiss was desperate for both his reaction and him to need her. As if she were a teenager in love.

At first her kiss surprised him, both the passion and desperation.

Her lips demanded a response , which he answered, his hands wandered as he returned the kiss. His hands wandered around her waist over the baby monitor and jeans and belt. There was both dried pizza dough and marinara sauce on her pants. The denim was old and soft.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer.

Sanderson tried to talk but couldn't, unable to pull his lips from hers even if he wanted to. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, sexy, that he loved her; but he could not will himself away from her.

Not for a minute or even a second.

Diana, however, froze, she broke the kiss and looked at the radio. It loudly broadcasted the bedroom door opening, Jordan walking in the room, and him peering in the crib; "Hey little dude…I got you some candy."

Sanderson felt her take a breath against his chest, to yell, when he began to kiss her neck, "Oh forget it Diana…let him feed him candy. We'll get like six minutes of privacy." She groaned against him as his lips traveled, and then his tongue, from her neck to her ear.

Diana closed her eyes and leant completely against Sanderson, "Until Daniel starts throwing up…Oh God don't stop that."

Sanderson's hands wandered up and onto her black button up men's shirt. With one hand he unbuttoned the top button and cradled her neck with the other, kissing lower down her neck, he unbuttoned another button and then another until his lips found her bra strap. Slowly he began to nibble on the skin around the strap with his lips.

"What are you doing?"

Both Diana and Sanderson froze at Rachael's young voice.

Sanderson stood up and glanced over Diana's shoulder as she buttoned up her shirt, "Nothing sweetie. Did you finish your homework?"

In fuzzy slippers and a nightshirt she nodded, "Yeah. Are you going to read me story? You promised to read from Harry Potter every night."

All buttoned up, Diana turned but Sanderson kissed her cheek, "I'll go read story."

With a nod Diana smiled, she ran a hand through her hair and looked to her daughter, "I'll be up when story time is over."

Sanderson walked past her and scoopedRachael up on his hip. As he left the kitchen he told her, "I'll get the kids in bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note, Greetings People! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! And Happy Holidays! I came up with a swell idea for this chapter! This'll be like the second or third to last chapter. So enjoy and review!

Diana was in a bad mood. A very bad mood, she had blackmailed her way down to the shooting range in her work clothes. She had tracked Sanderson down after a short amount of time. When she found the ranking Delta she had walked right up to him and jabbed her finger in his chest, "_**We** need to talk!_"

The looks that passed between the two other men, Deltas, who Sanderson had been talking with were hardly concealed. Both men knew Diana and gave her a smile when her glare pierced through the men.

Unsure whether he was angry or not Sanderson followed Diana, he followed her away from the range and into the building. Which was almost completely empty. She drug him further into the building by his sleeve.

"Diana…what is wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Only when she had found an empty conference room, and had shoved Sanderson in and closed the door behind him did she speak. She turned to face him with the door at her back, "We have a problem."

At the word problem, Sanderson sighed, he ran a hand through his hair, "Which kid did what?"

Diana crossed her arms, "The kids didn't do anything."

At that Sanderson was confused, he thought about her question. "Am I in trouble?"

She pursed her lips and glared in response.

"Ok. You are really angry…and I am very confused…what did I do or not do?"

Diana hesitated and then looked around the simple room. The empty chairs, clean tables and blank dry erase boards. When she looked back at Sanderson's confused and worried face. When she spoke her words came out emotion choked, "I'm pregnant."

It felt as if someone had punched him right in the stomach. Sanderson swore he might fall to his knees, he choked out, "What?"

She fought back tears, "I'm pregnant."

Unable to speak as he processed the words. His mouth went dry and he felt sick, "Pregnant?"

Diana nodded and held herself, "Yeah."

"I…I thought you were on the pill."

"I thought you had a vasectomy."

"I was pregnant when Hoot…died and, well, I never planned on having sex again for a very long time."

Sanderson fell down on the table behind him, "Same here, the…procedure was scheduled the week after she was k…died. So, I didn't see the purpose."

Diana let out a shaky breath and fell against the door, "So we had unprotected sex."

"Once," Sanderson winced, he then ran his hands through his hair and softly whispered, "Oh my God, you're pregnant, I got you pregnant."

Diana closed her eyes and let her head hit the back of the door.

When it finally hit Sanderson he told her, "We have to get married."

Diana shook her head, "We can't afford to get married. We can't afford to loose my widow's benefits and the college money for my three. We'd go under."

He began to argue but realized she was right.

"What are we going to do?"

He shook his head and looked at her, "I have no idea. How far along are you?"

A shocked look crossed her face.

"Not that, I am not thinking about that…I was thinking about maternity leave."

Diana shook her head, "I just started I'll have to ask. I'll probably have to work till the seventh or eighth month."

"How far along are you?" He asked her again, gently.

"A few weeks. Just under a month. I missed my period this month."

Sanderson looked closely at her and saw the fear in her face. With a inward sigh he stood and walked over to her, when she looked up, surprised, he softly told her, "Diana, you're already pregnant, what's the harm if I touch you?"

A smile came over her face, "I know. But, God, I never ever thought I'd be pregnant again, especially not like this, not so soon." She looked up into his blue eyes and softly added, "Think of the gossip. Once people find out about this, so soon, it'll look bad."

Sanderson ran his hands along her arms and softly kissed her lips. "Lets just worry about the five people in our house first. We still have a few months until you start to show."

She was silent in thought which bothered him, Diana was usually vocal, especially when she was pregnant, more so when she was pregnant.

"When is the first Doctor's Appointment?"

Her eyes thought about his question, "I haven't made one yet. I just found out."

"Well I want to come, so tell me when you make one."

She nodded, "Ok."

Able to tell just how she felt, he felt the same, he took her face in his hands and whispered, "It'll be ok. Somehow it always works out Diana."

She fell against his chest, "I'm terrified Jeff."

Sanderson lifted his hand and began to rub her back, "You've had three children before, I'll be right with you in the delivery room. I'll be right there with you."

"It's not that."

He put his chin on the top of her head, "Well, what is it?"

Against his chest she whispered, "I love you. I didn't think I would ever love someone again. Before today it was still almost…shaky. But now I'm pregnant and it's serious."

"I know…everything is moving really fast."

Diana nodded, she looked up at Sanderson, "Hoot and I dated for three years. You and Humera waited five years before you had kids. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. I don't want to screw…this up. I'm pregnant, what happens if we mess this up?"

He shook his head and stroked her face, "No. Diana, I won't let anything happen between us, between your children, my children, and this new one, by the time they are all in college we can get married."

Unsure whether to be amused or horrified, Diana held his eyes, "Raising our children is going to be the dating?"

Sanderson shrugged, "Why not? This child will be like a…first date."

**The First Date….**

The sound of silence filled the house , which made Sanderson very paranoid. He lay in bed and listened to the silence that came from the hall and the baby monitor on the pillow by his head.

The only sounds came from the rain hitting the window, and Diana, who lay where she had collapsed, on top of him.

Sanderson lay still, perfectly still, and watched her sleep.

His fingers drew circles on her naked back. Along the warm soft skin. He played with her hair and counted her breath. Slowly his fingers walked between her shoulders, along her back, until she slowly woke up. Sanderson watched her teal green eyes flutter open. She stretched out against him, slowly.

It was both wonderful and torture as Sanderson savored every last second.

He watched as she woke up. His fingers traced along her cheek and pulled the strands of hair from her face. He kissed her cheek, her lips, and then her temple and her lips again.

Diana woke completely and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you hear that," he asked.

Confused, Diana listened, "No."

"Its silent."

Diana narrowed her eyes and listened, "The kids are all drugged off Nyquil and Benadryl."

"How much longer of this drug induced silence do we get?"

Diana lifted her head and her hair fell down in a curtain around her, she looked at the clock and muttered, "Three hours? Maybe?"

Amazed at the simple sensual motion, he ran his fingers through her hair and decided against speaking. He leaned up and kissed her, deeply. A soft kiss was not enough, he deepened it until she began to touch him again. Not simple soft touches or even desperate needy touches. Diana's hand fell on his chest and ran down low, past his stomach and lower as she pushed him back down on the bed.

She straddled his stomach and kissed him even deeper. Slower, until his hands fell upon her thighs, pulling her back, closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana walked through the hospital, it had been a very slow shift, and she needed to do something before she went home.

It had been a sixteen-hour shift so she was dead on her feet, half exhausted, and held wired.

When she came to a door that bore a "Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean" poster, with the head cut out and a picture in its place, Diana stopped. She hesitated, once she walked through the door there was no turning back.

She pursed her lips and looked upwards for help…finding none.

With her mind made up she softly knocked.

After a few moments the door opened. A young handsome bald black man answered, a large smile covered his face. "Hey Di, you running out to Dunkin Doughnuts?"

She shook her head and rubbed her neck, "No, Trey. Don't call me Di…can I come in?"

Trey opened the door to the Ultrasound room and let Diana in.

"What's on your mind, **_Diana_**."

Seeing the large smile on his face brought one to her own. She waited for him to close the door and plop down on his roll chair. Diana crossed her arms over her breasts and leant against the wall, "Could you do me?"

Trey lifted both his eyebrows, "Here? Now?"

Diana rolled her eyes and pointed to the hospital bed and Ultrasound Machine.

It dawned on the twenty something year old man; his eyes grew round and his mouth dropped in shock, "You're shitting me!"

Diana shook her head, "No."

"Who's your baby's daddy?"

Diana made a face, "Trey."

The nurse looked at Diana in horror, "Chris! Dr. Shithead! You let that vile man touch you?"

The knowledge that Dr. Chris Dockery was interested in Diana was rampant throughout the hospital. Annoyed, Diana shook her head, "Not even with a

ten foot pole."

Trey leant forward and thought about it, "Sanderson?"

Diana was silent which answered his question.

"Does he know," Trey asked.

Diana nodded, "Sanderson knows I'm pregnant."

"Do the kids know you're pregnant?"

Diana shook her head "They just think I'm sick with the flu. I've been throwing up at the smell of food while I can't eat enough of other stuff. My breasts are getting sore. And I cried today when Rachael outgrew her ballet shoes. I cried when I saw road kill…I even cried when Keira told me Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston broke up."

Trey watched Diana with a small smile, "Your two months in?"

With a wince Diana shrugged, "Maybe. Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"

"It's you Diana," Trey told her. He looked at the bed, "Are you sure you want me to do you?"

Confused, Diana nodded, "Yeah, I want to see my child. Just to make sure everything is going ok before tomorrow, I have a appointment tomorrow."

In a soft and gentle voice Trey reworded his question, "Are you sure you want me to do you, alone? Would Sanderson like to see the child you two conceived?"

**A few hours later…**

"Jordan! I'm not calling you again! Get down here and eat breakfast! Now!" Sanderson screamed as the Delta gave multitasking a new name.

It was close to six in the morning and he had all five kids up, dressed, and breakfast made. Seated at the counter were the three girls, Alexandria, Robin, and Rachael. At the end of the counter stood a high chair with the baby, Daniel, who amused himself with pieces of bananas, cheerio's and a tippy cup of milk.

The TV was tuned on CNN as Sanderson picked at his eggs, while he loaded the dishwasher, and went over the paperwork he had brought home and never got to do the previous day.

"Dad," Alexandria asked, sticking her fork into a hunk of egg.

"Yes angel," Sanderson asked, ignorant of Rachael, who gave her younger brother a piece of egg. Which the infant found infinite amusement in before he stuck it in his mouth.

Alexandria ate the egg off her fork, "Is Aunt D going to take some time off work? She looks sick."

At that Sanderson lifted his head, he looked over at his twelve year old daughter, "She's just tired sweetie. There is a nursing shortage at the hospital. Once some new nurses are hired her shifts will be cut back."

As much as he hated lying, Sanderson couldn't bring himself to tell any of the kids. Especially not his daughter.

"Then why is Mom throwing up all the time," Robin asked.

Before Sanderson could answer that, Alexandria asked, "Does this have anything to do with the pregnancy test she bought?"

Sanderson paled, "What?"

Slightly older the Alexandria, Robin asked, "Are we going to have to move out? Who got mom pregnant?"

Rachael watched in silence as Sanderson fought to find the words to say, caught.

Finally he told the three girls, "No. No one is moving anywhere."

Alexandria narrowed her brown eyes, "Well then is he moving in? Cause I'm pretty sure Uncle Hoot did not get Aunt D pregnant, immaculate conceptions don't happen on military bases, Dad."

The sound of Jordan running down the hall distracted them, followed by his screams, "D's home!"

Sanderson held his finger up, "I'll be right back. Watch Daniel."

Both Robin and Alexandria shared a look, Robin muttered beneath her breath, "It'd be easier to pull teeth."

Alexandria scrunched her face up, she watched her father walk from the kitchen obviously flustered. "Why wouldn't the father of her baby want to live here? To be with the baby. And why wouldn't she say if she was dating?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rachael asked.

Both girls turned and looked at the ten year old as she wiped spit from Daniel's chin. The toddle chewed on a piece of banana with an innocent happiness.

"Isn't what obvious," Alexandria asked.

"Yeah, we're just guessing here. We don't even know if Mom is pregnant," Robin added.

Rachael continued to feed her brother slices of bananas, "We all saw the test and mom is the only one who has reached puberty between us all. We all read that medical book. Either mom has had the flu for the past two months, or she's pregnant. Now, whom has mom been staying up late with? Who has mom been really close to since Dad died? Who has mom had to depend on since Dad died?"

"Uncle Wandle," Robin asked in horror.

Alexandria shook her head, "No. He's married, it has to be Felix."

"No, Alex, he's gay…that doctor! Dr…Dr…Dr. Dockery!"

"Uncle Matt!"

"No, he's married to your aunt, Alex."

Rachael shook her head, "No. Good God, you two are in the gifted program? That's scary thought."

Both girls looked at Rachael, Alexandria spat, "All right smartass, then who is Aunt D seeing?"

Without a word Rachael pointed out the kitchen window.

Both girls rose out of their seats and peered up and out the window.

With a scowl Alexandria looked to Rachael, "its just dad out there!" It then struck her and she looked back out the window. Both Robin and Alexandria watched in shock, Robin whispered, "Oh my God! Your dad got my mom pregnant."

"There you go Einstein," Rachael sighed, giving Daniel a piece of egg from Robin's plate.

Catching the last of the sentence as Jordan walked to the kitchen counter, a young man at thirteen, "Who just got what?"

Rachael filled him in, "They just found out Uncle Jeff got Mom pregnant."

Jordan climbed up in the empty stool and shook his head, "You two sure are slow on the uptake…Omelet's, yummy. Rach, be a dear and pass the salt."


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Hi all! I have decided to write about a expierence I had with my friend Lily recently; we were mugged. Don't laugh. All our family, friends, and half the police department thought it was funny as hell. We were never in any real danger. After all, Lily has a second degree black belt and I have the temper of my Northern Irish Ancestors. It didn't turn out well for our would be mugger. ;) So, I was inspired by Lily's statement to the police, and decided to incorperate it in here. Enjoy and review._

_**Two Monthes Later...**_

A smile came across Sanderson's face when he saw who was at the door. He grinned and patted his son upon the head, "Hey Grimes, long time no see, come on in...just watch out for the herd of children and their rabbit."

Grimes hesitated, but stepped inside the house.

It had been almost a year since he had seen his friend. It had been a year since he had left the Army. It showed on him. In the suit he wore, the shined dress shoes he had on, even in his longer hair cut which was short in the civilian world. Grimes was clean shaven and driving a Porsche. Something that Jordan noticed, he peeked out the front door that his father closed and then looked at Grimes, "Wow. You must be rich."

A smile crossed Grimes face, "Yes. Yes I am, thats what I came to talk to your daddy about."

Sanderson pointed towards the kitchen, the only room not full of children and followed Grimes. He noticed the slight limp that Grimes walked with. It wasn't anything that someone would notice unless they were really looking for it.

"Dad...can we go outside?"

Sanderson playfully grabbed his son by the back of the neck and looked down into the soft brown eyes that belonged to his son. "Do you honestly think I was born yesterday? Absoluetly not. Now, go play Socom with your sisters."

Jordan scrunched up his face, "I'm not going to touch the car. I didn't even notice it."

"Bet me," Sanderson countered, and then gave his son a playful shove towards the living room.

"Mom would have let us outside."

With a face of disbelief Sanderson watched Jordan stomp to the living room, "No she wouldn't have. All you guys would be reading...and not Harry Potter, you'd be reading something of substance, like a school book."

Jordan turned around and began to argue, he then quickly said, "Yeah...you're right."

The both of them realized that they were talking about two different women.

Jordan saw the surprise on his fathers face and darted into the living room. Leaving Sanderson in the kitchen doorway, a surprised and sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A touch on his shoulder made him jump.

He turned and saw Grimes, who whispered, "There's a baby in there."

Immediatly Sanderson nodded and walked into the kitchen, the cleanest room in the small base house. Confined to a playpen was the baby, content with a talking Elmo doll. Sanderson walked over to the playpen and the baby looked up at him. With familiar brown eyes the little boy let out a screech and held his arms up, wanting to be held.

It was a happy screech which melted into jibberish when Sanderson easily lifted the baby from it's cage.

He turned to Grimes who stayed a good ten feet back, "This is Daniel. Daniel Gibson."

"Daniel...like Danny?" Grimes asked.

Sanderson looked into the content eyes of the child, "Yeah. Mr. Peace Love and Understanding was too long to fit on the birth certificate, so she decided that Daniel would work."

"Oh my God Sanderson, you have a baby farm going on here."

Unable to break eye contact with Daniel, Sanderson added, "Six is not a baby farm, smartass."

Grimes narrowed his eyes, and checked the counter before he leant against it, "Daniel has a twin?"

Sanderson shook his head and finally looked at Grimes.

"What? Hoot came back from the dead and knocked her up? What? Whose the baby daddy?"

Sanderson was silent.

"Holy shit man, you! You and that woman...damn. Is it a little girl or boy?"

With a shrug Sanderson replied, "She's only a few monthes in...so what'd you drop by here for? Your a month early, Grimes."

He looked down at his shoes, then back at Sanderson. The father, soldier, and his ideal of a perfect man. He was everything that Grimes had left the army in search of. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Rumor has it you're not re-enlisting, so I wanted to offer you a job."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"That isn't important...but, what is, you're looking for a desk job. I have a company that you would have a desk and could make good money. Have a better house, nicer clothes, newer cars, and you know, more shit. A better life. Plus, you could afford college for all the little ones and they the two of you could get hitched."

Sanderson cocked an eyebrow, "Who the hell have you been talking to? Diana? Eversman? Who?"

Grimes laughed and the phone rang. A second of so later a young voice in the living room screamed, "I'll get it!"

"Never mind," Sanderson muttered, bouncing Daniel on his hip. He looked at the baby he had grown attached to and asked, "What kind of job?"

At that Grimes walked into the kitchen, closer to Sanderson, carefully stepping over a a matchbox car. "You know I have been expanding my business."

"Yeah, Diana showed me the articles in the magazines and paper."

"Well...I am spreading out. Miami, LA, Atlanta, and Houston. I will need some guys to run the offices in those cities."

Impressed, Sanderson asked, "When? Where?"

"I have some information in my car. Your the first person I have asked so you would get first pick of where. When...not sure yet."

"I'll look over the stuff. I have to talk it over with Diana first you know."

Grimes began to talk, but Robin peeked into the kitchen, "Mom's on the phone...she and Aunt Jamie got mugged."

Both Sanderson and Grimes stared, Sanderson cocked a eyebrow, "That's not funny."

"I'm serious...pick up the phone."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why can't I watch the older ones? Why do I have to watch the baby? Sanderson...what if it breaks?"

Sanderson held his hand up, halfway out the front door, "Trust me Grimes, you won't be able to handle my two plus Diana's four. You will be fine with Daniel. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Grimes made a face.

He began to protest but Sanderson was out the front door. He raced to the driveway and climbed into the mini-van, where the four kids waited.

Grimes watched Sanderson back out of the driveway and drive off. He then looked down at the young toddle that rested uneasily on his hip. Soulful brown eyes that he had seen before looked up at him curiously. With a sigh Grimes closed the front door with his foot. Then he looked around the front hall, "So what do you want to do?"

**Meanwhile...**

There were two detectives; one a young Chinese rookier, Michelle Chan and her partner, Robert Harrison, a heavy baldling cop whose gut snuck out from beneath his bullet-proof vest. Both cops stared in surprise as the two women explained what happened.

Detective Chan took notes while her seasoned partner asked questions, "Mrs. Gibson, were you aware of who the two men who...attempted to rob you?"

Detective Harrison watched her reaction, knowing just how dangerous the two men were. After all he was on the case of the crimes the two men had committed. He knew just how dangerous the two men were. For the past year the two men had terrorized the suburban mothers of the area.

He watched Diana shake her head.

Years as a detective made him aware of her body language. Her stance was straight and stiff, her eyes held his, refusing to look away. She was confident and unafraid. Her hands rested protectively over her abdomen. It was something he noticed right away.

"Nope, never saw the bastards before in my life."

Detective Harrison had spoken to Jamie, he noticed every time Diana's eyes darted away from his to peeked in the back of the ambulance at Jamie. It was within eyesight.

"I won't keep you much longer. Just a couple more questions."

Her unique teal eyes found his and she raised her eyebrows, "What else?"

"The tire iron you hit one of the attackers with...where did it come from?" Detective Harrison asked, very careful not to identify the men. He knew who they were the minute he had seen them loaded up into the ambulance.

"The trunk of my car."

"Think back, can you remember how many times you hit him?"

Diana chewed on her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes, not thoughtful but irritated. "Like I told the other officer and the paramedics, I hit him until he stopped moving. The men had knives and threatened to kill us."

"Mrs. Gibson, this is a clear case of self defense."

Diana cocked a single eyebrow.

He then added, knowing she was not a fool. "Ma'am I just need to know what happened. At the most you would be called to testify."

"Then read the police report. You know what happened, I have told everyone here! What else?"

Detective Harrison glanced down at her hands, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Diana shook her head, "I saw the paramedics. Can I go now?"

"Just a few more questions ma'am, if these men are the men I think they are then you are very lucky to be alive."

Unimpressed, she figited against the bumper of a car.

"Where did the stun gun come from? I have seen a few of that issue...that is a military issue stun gun. Are you in the military? How did you come into posession of that weapon?"

Well aware of the implications of his words and her answer, Diana lied, "I found it in my car. I live on the base and my boyfriend uses my car, along with his brother-in-law, her husband. They probably left it in there."

"And how did it end up in Mrs. Eversman's Purse?"

Not missing a beat Diana answered, "Like I said, I found it. We decided to just put it in her purse incase anything happened to the car. You know that there is a car vandalism problem here. We didn't want anyone getting ahold of it. Like you said, it's military issue."

Unsure of whether she was telling the truth or not, Detective Harrison asked, "What does your boyfriend and Mr. Eversman do?"

"They're in the army," Diana answered.

"I'm aware of that ma'am."

"Can I go now," she asked again.

"One last question Mrs. Gibson."

"And what's that?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Diana nodded, "Yeah a little over a month."

"When you're done here you're going to the hospital? Aren't you?"

"Yes."

Detective Harrison reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a business card, he handed it to her, "I want you to call if there is any problem."


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Hi all! After getting a concerned e-mail I have realized that I need to clarify something, my dear friend and I were never in any serious danger. Lily has a black belt and also takes kick boxing and I carry mace and had on a pair of mean heels. We kicked ass. Once our families got over their initial concern, they found it hysterical. Our two would be muggers were ok after a brief stay in the hospital. However, the heel to my shoe was damaged, that was the only casualty. Who knew heels were not meant to be used as weapons? Anywho, enjoy!_

**An hour or so later….**

The Ultra Sound Tech named Holly stared in disbelief as Diana laid down on the stiff and paper covered bed, "You were mugged?"

The short red headed woman looked from Sanderson to Diana, and then began to giggle, "You're serious? Someone mugged you?"

Diana sat up and pointed, clarifying, "They tried to mug us. Tried!" Only to have Sanderson grab her finger and softly tell her, "Calm down. Please. Just lay down."

A grin crossed the techs face, "What idiot would try to mug you?"

"Idiots," Diana corrected.

"Oh, there were two genius's? Well, lets hope they won't procreate, shall we?"

Trying his best to keep Diana calm, Sanderson watched Holly walk around the machinery and hit various buttons, and a black screen turned on. "Don't worry, one probably won't be able to procreate." He turned his attention back to Diana, watching as she tried to get comfortable on the hospital exam table/bed in a hospital gown. She forced a smile at Sanderson, then finally put her one hand behind her head and held his hand with her other.

Holly took a seat with a tube, while she worked she asked, "Tell me love, what happened? Did they key your car? Steal your purse? Look at you the wrong way?"

Holly pulled the blanket up to cover Diana and then pulled the hospital gown up further, revealing her slightly rounded stomach. A cool substance that resembled jelly was squirted onto her stomach and she flinched.

Immediately Sanderson became nervous, until Diana gave his hand a squeeze, "It's just cold…and slimy."

Even then he was still unsure, he looked to Holly who gave him a assuring smile. "Tell me Diana, what happened?"

For what felt like the hundredth time that day Diana groaned, she looked up at the black screen as Holly ran a instrument over her stomach, spreading out the goo. She bit her lower lip and told her coworker, "Jamie and I went shopping down at the mall. When we came out to her car we saw there was a flat tire."

"And," Holly pressed, able to work and carry on a conversation. Her hands worked while her eyes monitored the equipment, and she listened.

Diana continued, "So we opened the trunk and started to change the flat. Then these two guys come over to us with knives." She felt Sanderson's grip change. Not much, but enough that she noticed. She looked up into his placid face and wondered what he was thinking.

"What'd they say," Holly asked, she flipped a switch and a piece of medical equipment began to hum softly.

"Pretty much come with us or we'll kill you."

Holly nodded, she checked the monitor and looked to Diana, "And when you finished laughing? What did you tell them?"

Calmly, much calmer then she had felt when it happened Diana told her, "I was holding a tire iron for Jamie. So, I swung it and hit the fool across the face with it. Four times, just to make sure he understood."

Holly lifted her eyebrows in mild surprise, "Uh-huh. Then what?"

With a quick look at Sanderson, Diana continued, "Well…at that point I had knocked him unconscious. So he fell and I looked to see if Jamie was ok."

The monitor turned to dozens of shades of grey as Holly ran the tool over Diana's stomach, "Was she?"

All three sets of eyes were on the monitor.

But Diana answered, "Yeah, she was fine, Matt gave her a stun gun for Valentines Day. One of those nice heavy duty ones. She was hitting the other guy with the shocky part of that thing."

"Ouch," Holly commented.

Both Holly's and Diana's eyes were on the tiny fetus. "Is it ok," Sanderson asked.

There was a brief pause as the view of the fetus changed, and then Holly stopped her hand, she nodded, "Looks like it. Did you do any other tests?"

"Yeah," Diana whispered.

Holly moved the tool again, giving another view of the tiny contorted looking fetus.

The door to the hall opened and light poured in. The three heads turned and saw Dr. Chris Dockery. The man narrowed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Holly's hand stilled, she remained calm, "What do you mean?"

The doctor pointed towards Diana who held tightly onto Sanderson's hand, "Why is she here? There's no chart in the door. Does this look like a free clinic?"

Holly looked to Diana and raised her eyebrows in a silent question, Diana nodded and softly muttered, "You take this one…I'm not working."

Eagerly Holly did, "Why yes it does, I give away free Ultra Sounds and you give away free drug samples for a low low cost."

There was silence.

Followed by Diana, "Is there anything else, Doc?"

The look on both their faces dared him to say something, anything. Unsure of just how much they knew and who else knew, he closed the door and was gone.

Holly looked to the monitor and smiled, "Isn't blackmail great?"

Sanderson looked from Holly, whose attention was on the monitor, to Diana, "He's selling drugs?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but he's already under investigation."

To which Holly added, "Don't ruin our fun. We want to keep this up until the very end."


	10. Chapter 10

**Later that night….**

The house was almost quiet.

All the kids were in bed. They weren't asleep, but they were in bed, a small victory in Sanderson's mind. He had gotten all four of the talking ones in bed while Diana put down the youngest.

Then he waited in the hall while she went to go take a shower.

Not because he was suspicious of the kids.

But he had been a father for a while and knew how the bed-time game was played.

First Rachael was thirsty and needed a glass of water. Then Jordan had to go to the bathroom. Then Robin wanted one last kiss before she fell asleep, then they all wanted a kiss. Finally Alexandria had heard a noise and was convinced that someone was in the house.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the bedroom he shared with Diana and peeked in the crib at a sleeping child.

A sound asleep child.

He looked down at him and watched for just a moment. Perfectly content in that moment.

Diana's soft voice didn't surprise him or make him jump. He had heard the shower stop and her walk out of the bathroom.

"What did Grimes want?"

Sanderson didn't bother to turn around, he could see her in the mirror. He could see the blue towel wrapped around her body and another on her hair. With one last look at Daniel he walked to the bed and dropped on it. "He offered me a job."

She watched him. She watched the rise and fall of his chest from where he laid on the bed. "A job?"

"Yup. Word got out that I might be leaving if I don't get a desk job. So he offered me a great job with great money, anywhere I want to go."

She heard his words.

But no enthusiasm. There was no emotion in his voice, nothing. Diana began to dry her hair as she walked to the bed, "Try to contain your enthusiasm Jeff."

A bitter smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Diana saw it.

She pulled the towel from her hair and began to really dry her hair, while she sat down beside him on the bed. His blue eyes looked up at her and he confessed, "I don't know if I can leave. I've been doing this my whole life. Even when I get leave…I never leave the base, rarely. This is me. All of this is me."

He saw in her eyes that she understood how he felt. He could see compassion and understanding in her eyes. She dropped the wet towel from her hands onto the bed and touched his face. "It's ok. Jeff, you have to make this choice for yourself. This is your career and your life. Don't worry about money or the kids or me."

"The money would be great. We wouldn't have to worry," he told her.

She cocked her head to one side and continued her gentle exploration of his cheek. "Will you be happy?"

His hesitation was her answer.

Very carefully Diana leant over and her lips brushed over his in a gentle kiss. She whispered against his lips, "I don't want you to be miserable." She placed one more kiss on his lips and began to sit up.

His calloused hand caught her arm and held her in place, inches away from his face. "And I don't want you to be miserable."

She placed one more soft kiss against his lips, then kissed his chin and nose. "This is the only life I have ever known. I love our kids. I don't mind my job. And I'm falling in love with you. I want you to be happy too."

There was a silence that followed, thoughts raced through his mind, she could see it.

She pulled her legs underneath her so she was closer to him. She traced her fingers through his hair and added, "You have already served your country. You have been loyal to your men. You have saved lives and made the world a better place. You don't owe anyone anything. I know why you do it, you enjoy it, it challenges you, and you love your men. Do what you want, not what you think is expected of you. If you want to go to Fort Bragg and teach, fine, I don't care. If you want to stay on active duty and get deployed, then that's ok too. Or if you want to get out, then get out. But don't pick something that you think is expected of you."

The miniscule smile began to slightly grow, "I bet you never had this conversation with Hoot."

A smile grew on her lips.

She caressed his face and softly kissed him, that time he returned the kiss. Slowly but deeply, teasing and demanding all at once. It pulled her in and refused to let go.

When he stopped she shook her head, then took a breath and licked her lips, tasting him, "No. Not this conversation. I knew Hoot would stay in until his…I knew he would be a lifer, and I knew he was happy where he was, doing what he was doing."

Neither were able to move away. The mere inches between their faces were too much as it was. He kissed her again. Happy to feel her against his lips. His fingers trailed into her wet hair and he leant up, closing in the distance between them, softly he whispered, "Thank you."

**A few days later...**

A knock on Sanderson's office door made him glanced up from his paper. A issue of USA Today lay open on his desk, along with a mug of coffee, an apple, and a styrofoam box of lunch. It was his lunch hour.

Sanderson immediatly stood at attention to the uniformed man.

A man he hadn't seen since early in his career. Not Army Boot Camp or the Ranger Boot Camp, but his Delta Training. The man walked in in full uniform. The medal and ribbons on his chest a impressive resume of his career.

"At ease, I won't be long."

Unsure of whether to sit or continue standing, Sanderson waited to see what St. Marco would tell him. When the man continued to stand so did Sanderson. He reached into his pocket, "I have heard that you are considering civilian life."

"Yes sir, I have been _considering_ civilian life."

With a blank face St. Marco spoke without hint of emotion, his dark eyes cold. "It would be a crime to see you go after all the Army has done to train you."

Sanderson was silent, waiting.

St. Marco laid a sealed envelope on Sanderson's desk. "It would be a tremedous loss."

"Sir?"

St. Marco looked at the man he had trained years ago, "Yes?"

"Sir, may I asked something, freely?"

"You may," St. Marco answered, to which Sanderson asked, "Is your pressence here of your own free will? Or are you here on the army's behalf?"

"Open the letter."

_Authors Note: Hi all! Thanks for reading this! This is where this story here ends, there will be a sequel to this, which I am plotting now. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews and your patience with my sudden lack of updates. There was a massive influx in homework, so enjoy and review:) _


End file.
